Episode 8982 (2nd September 2016)
Plot Nick struggles to take in the news. Craig demands answers from Beth, suggesting she must be the one with the convictions. With all eyes on her, she reveals that Craig’s dad is in prison. He’s shocked. Lauren threatens Bethany in the school corridor but quickly changes her demeanour when the Head Teacher, Mr Griffin, approaches. He asks Bethany to come with him. Leanne assures Nick that sleeping with Steve was a one-off and a huge mistake which she deeply regrets. When she admits that it happened on the night that Nick confessed his love for her, he’s furious. Bethany’s taken aback to find Gary in the Head’s office. Having told Mr Griffin that Lauren is a bully who’s been making Bethany’s life hell, he threatens legal action unless he does something about it. Bethany's delighted to have a champion on her side. Beth admits to a distraught Craig that she concealed the truth about his dad from him as it was she who shopped him to the police after his first offence and since then he’s spent most of his life behind bars. Simon interrupts Leanne and Nick arguing. Nick assures him that it's nothing to worry about. There's an uneasy silence in the factory as the workers watch Jenny. Aidan admits to Kate that he doesn't want to move in with Eva and she offers him a place in her flat. Calling Beth a selfish liar, Craig storms out of the house. Leanne assures Nick that Steve wants nothing to do with the baby and thus reveals that he has known all along. She begs his forgiveness for deceiving him. Nick’s not convinced, pointing out Steve could change his mind at any time and claim the baby back. Nick is also afraid that he's going through the same experience again with Leanne's lies that he suffered from Carla. Johnny’s hurt when he overhears Kate, Aidan and Sean discussing his relationship with Jenny and suggesting she’s only after his money. He reminds Aidan that he once stole money off him and tells him that he's taking Jenny to a trade fair. Bethany thanks Gary for his support. Tim and Faye find Craig about to deface the viaduct wall with an aerosol. They tell him not to be so angry with everyone. Aidan tries to talk to Eva about the flat but is distracted when she seduces him. Hoping for some sympathy, Beth looks to Kirk but she’s thrown when he tells her Craig’s right about her. Aidan admits to Kate that he chickened out with Eva. Nick confesses to Leanne that he's not sure he loves her anymore and walks out. Tim and Faye listen to Craig's woes and Tim invites him home with him to stay the night. Beth's upset to see him go in the house from across the Street. Nick walks round the corner and stares at the Rovers, thinking of Steve within. Cast Regular cast *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach Guest cast *Mr Griffin - Roger Morlidge *Lauren - Shannon Flynn Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Office and factory floor *Rosamund Street *8 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield High - Corridor and Mr Griffin's office Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Nick struggles to take in the news that Leanne slept with Steve; Beth reveals that Craig's dad has been in and out of prison all of his life; and Bethany is touched by Gary's kindness when he attempts to resolve her problem. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,260,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2016 episodes